


Princess in Disguise (Hetalia x Reader x OHSHC)

by PeonyGirl



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hetalia, Ouran Highschool Host Club - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeonyGirl/pseuds/PeonyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where women are toyed with and harassed, one has stood out. She had enough of society treating women as servants. She wants to show that the female population of the world is capable of being just like men. </p><p>So she puts on a disguise. She cuts her hair and styled it to make it look boyish. She then wears clothing opposite of what her gender is supposed to wear. </p><p>She became a boy. </p><p>To prove her own father wrong, she dressed up as a male and left her school Ouran, leaving her best friends in the Host Club quite sombre. She then transfered to an all boys’s school. </p><p>And she thinks that being a boy is that easy. </p><p>“(Name) (Last name), when will you ever learn that females can and will never be like males?” </p><p>“If guys start getting their monthly period, I probably would.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess in Disguise (Hetalia x Reader x OHSHC)

In a world where women are toyed with and harassed, one has stood out. She had enough of society treating women as servants. She wants to show that the female population of the world is capable of being just like men. 

So she puts on a disguise. She cut her hair and styled it to make it look boyish. She then wears clothing opposite of what her gender is supposed to wear. 

She became a boy.

                                 

* * *

 

 

The night seems boring. Only Lord (Last name) finds the orchestra interesting. His daughter, (Name) (Last name) somehow thinks otherwise. 

“This is such  nuisance,” the girl huffs, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall in an unladylike manner. 

“Hush, now,” lord (Last name) narrowed his eyes at her. “and stand up straight! You are a female, not a boy!” 

(Name) blankly stares at her father before following his demands. He was always like this; constantly reminding her of her roles as a girl, telling her that she should be like this and not like that. 

“But father,” she says in a low voice. “do you not think that girls can be just like boys, too? I mean, we may wear corsets and heels, but we have enough mental and physical capacity to do things males do.” 

By the time her sentence finished, so has the music of the orchestra. Lord (Last name) had an unreadable expression on his face, which is  _never_ good. 

“That is pathetic,” he said in utter disgust. “women are restricted in the things they do! What makes you think you can act like a man?” 

(Name) bit her bottom lip in determination. “Because, father, I know that we girls are more than what you think we are. We can lift weights! In fact, I have seen women running in triathlons. I have also noted how women can be intelligent. Say, perhaps Marie Curie—” 

“Stop your ranting, this instant!” Lord (Last name) raised the tone of his speaking, already angry at his only daughter. “if you badly want me to believe your useless theory, you have to prove it to me! Prove it to your brothers and I!”

(Name) didn’t flinch. She knows this would be his reaction, and she has prepared for it.

“Is that a challenge, father?”

Lord (Last name) kept silent for awhile. If he wants his daughter to open her eyes and see that her thoughts are really pathetic, then he must let her do it.

“I’m afraid so,” came his timid reply.

“Then,” (Name) begins with a blank expression. “I’m not backing down.”

* * *

“(NAME)!” 

The young girl shuddered at how emotional Tamaki got about the fact that she's leaving Ouran. 

“Calm down, senpai,” Haruhi sweat drops as she gently pats the sobbing blonde on the back. 

“But why?! WHY?!” he clutch on (Name)’s shirt tighter. “why must you go?!” 

“I must, Tamaki-senpai,” (Name) replied with a sad smile. “I must prove to my father and brother my capability of being like a boy.” 

“You know, if you actually want to prove yourself to your family, you could have just asked Haruhi here,” the twins said at the same time. 

“And  _daddy_ here wouldn’t be such an emotional wreck,” Kyoya added. 

“I-I’m sorry Kyoya-senpai, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru, but I reassure you, I can do this myself,” said (Name). “besides, I’ll be visiting constantly—when I can.” 

Tamaki stopped his sobbing and stated at the (nationality)’s eyes. “You promise?” 

 

(Name) nodded. “Promise.” 

* * *

“You know, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“But I want to,” (Name) retorted at her older brother, Kaiden. 

Kaiden pouted. “But who would I boss around here? I’ll miss your punches and your wild cartwheels!” 

“Then go get a girlfriend or something!” she laughed. “so that you won‘t be a lonely frog anymore!” 

“Frog? Why am I the frog?”

“I don’t know,” (Name) shrugged. “you look like one?” 

“No, I do not!”

”Yes, you do.”

“No, I do not.” 

“No, you do not.” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Tricked you,” (Name) smirks as she slings her bag on her shoulder and drag the trolley bag outside her room. Kaiden stayed in the room, dumbfounded. 

“I guess I will never see you so often now,”Aaron, the eldest of the three (Last name) brothers, says with no expression. In the inside, he is quite disappointed to be honest. (Name) is the only rebellious female he knows, and it’s upsetting to know she won’t be creating havoc in the (Last name) manor for a long time.

“Same here, brother,” she sadly smiled at him. “good luck being heir!” 

“To be honest, I need all the luck,” Aaron mutters. “but never mind that. You should know that you will fail in the end, sí? ” 

“It’s okay to fail trying than to have never tried at all, brother,” with her words said, she pats the stoic boy on the arm and heads out the mansion. 

“I can’t imagine you’ll leave us for a petty theory!” Lance, the middle male, whined with his arms crossed. 

(Name) sympathetically shook her head. “It’s not a theory. It is the honest truth.” 

“...,” the brunette stared deeply at her (e/c) hues. “but...you’ll come back, right?” 

“In ten months, I will! Now, bye, love you, bye!” the car door shut and (Name) waved to her brothers, driving at a crazy speed. 

“BE CAREFUL IN DRIVING, YOU GIT!” 

She simply chuckled at her brothers’ antics. 

‘See you in ten months...brothers.’ 

* * *

 

**Hey guys! First story here. I’m not really used to A03, mainly because I spend my time writing in Wattpad and Quotev. But I hope you all tune in for more chapters to come.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Be your own kind of beautiful.”
> 
> All Rights Reserved 2015 by PeonyGirl


End file.
